


Vitela piccata com molho de limão

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Na qual Eliot só quer cozinhar o jantar e Hardison e Parker ficam atrapalhando, mas ele ainda ama eles.





	Vitela piccata com molho de limão

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Veal piccata with lemon caper sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086249) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Eliot colocou a caixa de compras cuidadosamente no chão, procurando suas chaves. É claro que ele tinha que fazer isso sozinho, e mudar seus planos para o jantar enquanto isso, porque Hardison tinha que ir lá e arruinar todos os planos de Eliot da pior maneira possível.

Quem compra vinho tinto quando tinham planejado frutos do mar para o jantar? Nem mesmo salmão ou outro peixe com muita gordura, não, porque daí vinho tinto seria aceitável. Não, iriam comer tilápia piccata com molho de limão, como tinha dito na noite anterior, então não havia motivo para Hardison ter comprado vinho tinto. Essa era a última vez que Eliot pedia para ele cuidar do vinho, ao menos se tivesse pedido para Parker ela teria voltado com a garrafa certa, apesar de que talvez roubada.

Então Eliot teve que mudar de última hora para a mais tradicional vitela piccata, e enquanto estava comprando a vitela para mudar o jantar, aproveitou a oportunidade para comprar ingredientes para alguns pratos simples. Nada muito complicado, só alguns pratos rápidos que podia preparar para garantir que seus parceiros comessem comida de verdade e não o que quer que encontrassem no armário e no refrigerador. Escalopes secos e camarão com morangos balsâmicos, risotto de lagosta, mexilhões de gengibre e coco com bacon, rolos de linguado com caponata e rúcula, coisas que poderia fazer quando não tivesse muito tempo para gastar cozinhando, e se estava focando em frutos do mar, era culpa de Hardison por fazer ele mudar seus planos para o jantar no último minuto.

Ele ainda estava tentando encontrar as chaves certas quando Parker o chamou.

“Precisa de ajuda?” ela perguntou, virada de ponta cabeça com metade de seu corpo ainda dentro do tubo de ventilação, a abertura só alguns metros longe da porta.

“Por que você…?” Eliot gesticulou para a porta, surpreso. “Você estava dentro, podia ter aberto a porta para mim.”

“Claro.” Ela desceu do tubo, e pegou seu kit do bolso, pronta para arrombar a porta.

E então Hardison abriu a porta por dentro. “Vocês sabem que a gente tem chaves, certo? E que eu posso ouvir vocês.”

Parker revirou os olhos, mas aceitou passar pela porta ao invés de subir de volta no tubo. “Chaves são chatas.”

“Hardison, já que você está aqui, me ajuda a guardar essas coisas,” Eliot disse, agarrando a caixa e entrando.

“E você sabe que não tem que correr para o mercado só porque você não gostou da minha escolha de vinho, certo?” Hardison perguntou.

“Talvez você devesse pensar nisso da próxima vez que te pedir para escolher um vinho.”

“Você vai me culpar por isso para sempre, não vai?”

“Não, só o resto das nossas vidas.”

Eliot colocou a caixa no balcão da cozinha, e começou a guardar o que não ia precisar para o jantar.

Hardison o seguiu. “Isso tudo,” ele começou, apontando para a caixa, “é para hoje à noite?”

Eliot sacudiu a cabeça. “Não, mas se eu deixasse você escolher, não teríamos nada comestível.”

“Agora, isso é simplesmente errado. E magoa,” Hardison disse, fingindo estar chateado.

“Você perdeu essa discussão quando comprou lasanha congelada,” Eliot disse. E então ele repetiu, exasperado, quase para si mesmo, “Lasanha congelada!”

“E eu?” Parker perguntou, sentada no balcão, parecida com um gato procurando terreno mais alto.

“Você acha que biscoitos da sorte contam como comida.”

“É claro que é comida, tudo que dá para comer é comida,” ela respondeu defensivamente.

“Você pode comer papel, nem por isso é comida,” Eliot disse, dando a volta em Parker para terminar de guardar as compras.

“Tudo feito para comer conta como comida,” Hardison disse, tentando ajudar Parker.

“Não vou ser arrastado para essa discussão de novo. Biscoitos da sorte são um desastre para todos os confeiteiros.”

“E eles são deliciosos,” Parker disse.

“Não, eles... “ Eliot parou, respirando profundamente. “Se você quiser, vou fazer biscoitos de verdade.”

“Mas eles não vão ter a sorte dentro.”

“Posso imprimir algo e colocar dentro.”

“Mas então não vai ser minha sorte de verdade! Só alguma coisa que você colocou lá.”

“Como você acha que biscoitos da sorte são feitos?”

Hardison riu, finalmente foi demais. E então ele se colocou entre os dois, erguendo as mãos no ar, cada uma virada para um deles. “Que tal concordarmos em discordar nisso?”

“Desde que eu ainda possa conseguir meus biscoitos da sorte,” Parker disse.

“Você vai causar um ataque cardíaco no Eliot.”

“Vocês dois vão me dar um ataque cardíaco a menos que me deixem começar o jantar logo. Já estou duas horas atrasado porque tive que mudar a proteína principal do prato.”

“Eu me ofereci para buscar outro vinho enquanto você cozinhava,” Hardison apontou.

“E deixar você trazer algo completamente diferente e então ter que começar tudo de novo? Não, ao menos desse jeito eu sei com o que estou lidando. Agora ou você ajuda ou sai da cozinha.”

Parker revirou os olhos e se levantou. “Tudo bem,” ela disse antes de se levantar.

“A última vez que tentei ajudar, você refez tudo o que eu fiz, então acho que não sou de muita ajuda,” Hardison disse, logo antes de seguir Parker.

“No que eu fui me meter?” Eliot perguntou, só para si mesmo. Não era a primeira vez que fazia isso, mas não tinha arrependimentos, apesar da questão de tentar manter aqueles dois bem alimentados ser uma dor de cabeça na melhor das circunstâncias.

Bastava dizer, eles não exatamente se entendiam quando o assunto era comida. E era por isso que Eliot tinha se responsabilizado ao menos das refeições principais, não que eles tivessem apreciado isso aprendendo a importância de boa culinária.

Não, ambos ainda comiam lanches aleatórios que poderiam ser melhor classificados como matéria inorgânica do que comida. Na verdade, cada vez que Hardison insistia que ele mesmo podia cozinhar alguma coisa para eles, Eliot perdia cinco anos da sua vida. Dez, se fosse Parker cozinhando, se fosse possível chamar aquilo de cozinhar. Eles eram casos perdidos, e tinham sorte dele estar ali para garantir que comessem a comida certa ao menos três vezes por dia.

Isso, é claro, valia em dobro para aniversários, como o que estavam celebrando naquela noite. O aniversário do dia em que se conheceram, só um de muitos que celebravam. E se Hardison e Parker estivessem decidindo, provavelmente comeriam algo por entrega, ou comida já pronta. Afinal, graças a Hardison eles quase jantaram peixe com vinho tinto.

Por sorte, adaptar o prato não seria muito trabalhoso, além da necessidade de comprar os ingredientes faltantes, e já que isso estava resolvido, era um problema do passado.

“Jantar vai estar pronto em meia hora!” Eliot gritou da cozinha.

Era um prato simples, essa era parte do motivo que o escolheu, para que fosse rápido de completar.

“Vamos arrumar a mesa,” Hardison disse, passando pela cozinha só por tempo o bastante para pegar tudo o que precisavam para a mesa. Ele sabia que não devia interromper Eliot enquanto cozinhava, especialmente depois de já fazer ele trocar o prato uma vez. Se havia algo que Eliot levava a sério, era comida.

“Vê se pega os talheres certos dessa vez,” Eliot disse, sem olhar para ele.

“Isso só aconteceu porque temos talheres demais, mais do que alguns restaurantes eu diria.”

“Isso é porque não só existe um tipo de talher diferente para cada prato, mas também o tipo de material que são feitos pode influenciar o gosto da comida então tem que ser selecionados com isso em mente. Deixei os talheres para hoje à noite na frente da primeira gaveta.”

“De novo, o fato de que temos mais de uma gaveta de talheres é um bom indicativo de que temos talheres demais para três pessoas.”

‘Vocês dois estão dizendo talheres tantas vezes que parou de ser uma palavra,” Parker disse, finalmente procurando Hardison. “Deixa eu te ajudar a carregar as coisas para lá.”

Eliot sorriu contra a vontade. Mas ele ainda estava de costas viradas para os dois, focado na vitela, então nenhum dos dois viu ele fazer isso.

Às vezes os dois realmente irritavam ele, isso era verdade, e não só com relação à comida, mas também por tomar riscos desnecessários durante um trabalho e quase causar um ataque cardíaco em Eliot (era seu trabalho os manter seguros, e ele morreria antes de deixar alguma coisa acontecer com eles).

Mesmo assim, pequenos momentos assim sempre eram um bom lembrete do quanto amava os dois, e ele não trocaria nada disso pelo mundo. Foi preciso muito tempo, e muitos erros pelo caminho, mas ele tinha encontrado sua família, e queria passar o resto da sua vida com essas pessoas.

Apesar de que, já que esse era o caso, ele definitivamente teria de melhorar as dietas deles.


End file.
